


Mauvaise journée

by LunaQueen



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Drabble sur Raymond. Il a connu de meilleures journées, c'est certain...





	Mauvaise journée

D'entre ses doigts souillés de terre, le sang s'écoule. Abondant, chaud, rouge. Si rouge. Noir. Il n'a pas mal, il n'a pas peur. De quoi aurait-il peur ? De mourir ? Lorsque l'on vit durant des décennies en tant que criminel - qui plus est le plus recherché du monde - on ne craint plus les balles. Pourtant, la tête lui tourne. Le monde tangue autour de lui, les contours s'effacent. Tout devient ombres mouvantes. Un sifflement emplit ses oreilles. Son cœur ralentit.

C'est juste une mauvaise journée, Raymond, juste une mauvaise journée à passer.


End file.
